When You Say My Name
by SophiaSalvatore2
Summary: AU/AH He is ready to embark on this journey and he can't imagine anyone else by his side but Elena.


**A/N: Hello everyone! This is my first attempt at a Delena story! I was listening to the song "When You Say My Name" by Jessie James and it inspired me to write this songfic. The music video to this song inspired the scenes as well! I hope you enjoy.**

"When You Say My Name" by Jessie James

_Monday a long day_

_Startin' off the wrong way_

_Runnin' on empty_

_Faith and black coffee_

The morning sun streamed through the large windows and warmed the face of the young woman lying in the wrinkled white sheets of the bed. Her long chocolate locks fanned out across the pillow. She looked so incredibly peaceful and innocent, through the cerulean blue eyes that watched her. All he wanted to do is crawl back into bed, wrap his arms around her, and kiss her senseless.

As he glanced once more at the clock on the end table, he realized that he had to get to the office. He walked over to the angel in his bed and placed a feather light kiss on her shoulder. She stirred slightly, but he was glad it didn't wake her up. He was sure that he would be late once he made eye contact with those big brown doe eyes.

After pulling away from her, he grabbed all of his things and walked through the doorway. With one last look at the girl in his bed, he made it through the front door.

As she turned over in the large comfortable bed, she looked for the warm hard body next to her. As she felt only a cool empty space, she peaked through hooded eyes to see that he was gone.

_You left early_

_Gotta get the bills paid_

_I miss your face baby_

_I just can't wait_

With a groan, the young beauty sat up in the empty bed and stretched the sleepiness out of her.

"Why does he have to be at work so early" the brown haired girl said with a pout. Moving over to the side of the bed, she kicked her feet over the edge to find her slippers. As she got out of the bed she grabbed her loose knit cardigan and pulled it over her small tank top and shorts.

_'Til we're all alone_

_And this mad world fades away_

As she walked through the penthouse apartment she smelt the familiar scent of coffee. With a smile, she walked over to the coffee pot and noticed a coffee mug readily placed by the machine. She poured the steaming brown liquid into the mug and walked over to the kitchen table. After reading through the newspaper and doing her normal morning routine she decided that today would be a great day to start on the never ending pile of laundry.

With that, she made her way over to the stereo and cranked up her favorite song. She danced along with the music while picking up the clothes strewn all over the floor.

Life seemed so easy lately. She even had fun doing laundry, at least with Damon on her mind. For the past year life seemed so blissful. She had been in her local coffee shop when she turned to quickly and bumped into a hard chest which caused her coffee to fly all over. That hard chest belonged to the one and only, Damon Salvatore. He offered to pay for her dry cleaning and dinner. With a broad smile, Elena happily agreed.

The two hit it off from the beginning. Her initial shyness contrasted his bold confidence. He couldn't take his eyes of her and she couldn't take her eyes off her. As he went to grab her hand for the first time on their walk back to her apartment in the chilly air of New York winter, they both couldn't deny the spark they felt as they touched.

_When you say my name_

_Everything comes alive_

_Take the darkest room_

_And you turn on the lights_

_When you touch my hand_

_You're telling me a secret_

_Only we can understand_

It was as if they turned the world on its axis together. After the first date they were inseparable. They connected on a physical and emotional level. They understood each other and whenever their eyes met, it was as if they were looking into each other's souls.

Soon enough they were finishing each other's sentences, creating inside jokes that they only understood, and loving each other with every cell in their bodies.

Yeah, it wasn't always easy, especially in the beginning. They would fight hard but love even harder. They put their everything into the relationship and neither one of them could ever let go.

_When you say my name_

_Say my name, say my name_

_When you say my name_

_Say my name, say my name_

"Elena..." She heard her name being called out as she folded the large sheet that just came out of the dryer. Her heart skipped a beat at the familiar husky tone of the voice she has grown to love over the past year. As she held up the sheet in front of her, blocking the view of the man walking inside to room, she felt two arms grab her waist and pull her against his muscular chest. With a small squeal, she let the sheet fall between the two bodies. Her brown eyes met his crystal blue eyes and she instantly felt like she was home.

He took in her appearance as she stood there in her short denim cut-offs, an off the shoulder green jumper, and her loose curls falling in loose ponytails at her shoulders. All he could think about in that moment is how beautiful she was and how lucky he was to have her in his life. He pulled up his hand from his side and tenderly pushed a fallen piece of hair from her eyes. He lovingly caressed the side of her face and pulled her in for a tender kiss.

_Hard times heartache_

_Got the strength that love makes_

_Somehow someway_

_Gonna find it someday_

_No matter what life brings_

_I know it's gonna be okay_

It was if in that exact moment time had stopped. All the two of them could think about was each other and their lips moving effortlessly with each other. At that moment nothing else mattered except the two of them. As they broke a part they inhaled the needed breath. She was the first to break the silence when she softly whispered, "Why didn't you wake me up this morning before you left?"

"You looked so peaceful, I didn't want to bother you."

"Baby, you can never bother me. But I do have to ask, why are you home so early?" Home, their home. He'd never get used to her saying that. He remembers the day he asked her to move in with each other. As she lied in his arms one morning, he reached over into his night stand and pulled out a box. She questioned it at first but then let Damon explain. In the box laid a silver key, and with that he asked his girlfriend of 8 months to move in. It didn't feel rushed or wrong, it felt the exact opposite. He was ready to embark on this journey with someone and he couldn't imagine anyone else by his side except Elena.

_It's such a sweet kiss_

_My name on your lips, oh_

_I can't resist it_

"I just couldn't stand another minute without kissing you, Elena."

Fast forward four months later, and they are living together and happy as ever. They could get through anything as long as they had each other by their sides.


End file.
